


Should I Cultivate?

by Vivitsa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivitsa/pseuds/Vivitsa
Summary: In my past life I died from having a fist inserted into my chest, having my heart ripped out. Oh well, tough luck.(Uh... Wait a second, okay?)"Shouldn't I be dead? Why am I the 4th Prince all of a sudden? Why are these memories of the 4th Prince causing me a headache?"(Cultivation? What is that?)"Saying that I have bad talent, why don't you go ahead and beat yourself into a pile of nothingness. Save me the trouble from doing it myself."Now if only I could find a way back to the Milky Way. After all, I need to get revenge.





	Should I Cultivate?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a character profile.

  * Name
    * Original
      * Twain
    * Second Life
      * Wang Wei


  * Race
    * Both Life's
      * Human


  * Sex
    * Both Life's
      * Male


  * Age
    * Original
      * 31
    * Second Life
      * 16


  * Height
    * Original
      * 6'1 (ft) 1.9 (meters)
    * Second Life (current)
      * 5'7 (ft) 1.75 (meters)


  * Hair Color
    * Both Life's
      * Black


  * Eye Color
    * Both Life's
      * Ocean Blue


  * Personality
    * Both Life's
      * Vindictive, Shameless, Unyielding, Cunning (kind of), Spendthrift



  * Abilities
    * Energy Absorption
      * The user can absorb various forms of energy, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage. Either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as a power source etc.


    * Nine Sword Lights
      * By summoning nine swords Twain is able to make them shoot out beams of energy from their tip.


    * Earth Realm
      * A dome of blue light is created, the dome is 10 feet wide and 10 feet tall. The dome only lets in 20 people. Once you step inside the blue dome you are transported to a piece of land floating in the sky. Inside this blue dome Twain's physical capabilities improve. Using sword arts inside the dome increases their effectiveness.


    * Awaken Child
      * Jump starts the target's latent potential. Consumes energy and makes both parties extremely tired. When Twain uses this ability he goes into a coma for 1 month.


    * Another Day
      * Using this ability makes Twain completely clean; both inside and outside. This ability does clean his clothes. Twain can use this ability at will and doesn't have to sleep afterwards. Also cures Twain of poison and sickness.



  * Twain's Sword Art
    * Year 1, Silent Light
      * Focuses on speed and stamina. As the name implies a silent sword light is let loose onto the opponent. The blue light is hard to detect and very sharp. Has the added effect of making the wound difficult to heal.


    * Year 2, Ending Light
      * Focuses on sealing. This sword art traps the intended target and seals them in a blue light. Multiple seals can be thrown out at once. If a seal activates on someone's body part then that body part becomes useless. The seal can't work on weapons. The seal won't break even if Twain dies.


    * Year 3, Hopeless Light
      * Focuses on damage. Opposite of Silent Light, this sword art is loud and proud. Each wave of the sword is packed with a powerful blue sword light.




End file.
